Talk:The Spy vs Hoxton/@comment-5714457-20160101144420/@comment-5714457-20160414172223
I've watched Meet the Spy many times long before I even discovered Payday. And the feats he displays in there aren't even that impressive in retrospect. Beating Sniper in a close-range fight is hardly impressive considering Sniper isn't even meant for that sort of thing too much, neither is neutralising the Medic, given that he's hardly the strongest either and is not usually suited for combat as opposed to team support. I suppose there is an argument that he was disguised as a BLU Scout long enough to fool Soldier and Heavy, but that's hardly a fair point, especially because... well, Soldier's an idiot and the Heavy wasn't focusing that much on the Scout. Pay attention to his mannerisms as the BLU Scout throughout the whole thing and watch how many tells that he drops that indicates he's a Spy. If it was a smarter and a more experienced class against Spies (i.e: Engineer or Pyro), the Spy would have been killed there and then if they had questioned anything. I'm not lowballing the Spy in any way and my prediction has made it clear that he's equally as smart, if not smarter, and has more experience under his belt, alongside the various set pieces he has that Hoxton can't really counter. It's just that what the Spy can do as far as this fight is concerned compared to what Hoxton can do is not really going to get him far, not least because one of his technologically helpful assets in this fight is next to useless. As I've said, he's joint-lowest health in the team for a reason alongside Scout, Engie, and Sniper. That's because they all have their set-pieces to try and counteract that - Scout with his speed, Engie with his buildings, Sniper with long-range combat and Spy with his stealth and backstabs. Spy is more of a situational asset and relies more on enemies being unaware of his presence - hence he only goes for the kill when he feels that he spots an opening to strike. Against Hoxton, Spy really only has two means of attack outside of his own hands and feet - his revolver, and his knife. Hoxton has his hands and feet, guns of varying kinds, a prison shank and grenades. Spy's arsenal is far more limited than Hoxton's is. There's also the fact that even if Spy sends Hoxton to critical condition, he can just rapidly deploy a First Aid Kit and get straight back to action with no consequences. Fourteen times. Not only does Spy have nothing similar, he also has little to no counter to it - especially since Hoxton with his Fugitive skills has the speed of a Scout, give or take. He's not going to catch up in time to stop it - he'd only have about a two or three second time window at best - and deploying and using it are two separate actions, meaning there'd still be a way to fire a shot in between. The Disguise Kit is essentially the Spy's only hope in duping Hox into lowering his guard, and even then it'd doubtful that it'd help him succeed - Hoxton has dealt with betrayal more than once (Matt in Heat Street in the first game, Hector in the second), so there's practically no reason why he wouldn't be able to spot any tells of a disguised Spy - especially if there's no one else in the immediate area. I find Spy interesting but he's just not going to take it. Take it from someone who knows of both verses - if I'd have thought Spy makes it a close match, I would, but he doesn't really.